The Fire Has Spread
by smithy forever
Summary: This is a follow on from Life Of Darkness. Rusty has inherited the fire demand and his killing streak is cut short by Princess Celestia


**The Fire Has Spread!**

Many years have passed since the disappearance of radioactive and his son. Rusty is now 16 and hunting for another timber wolf to kill but what he finds is his father being ripped to shreds by a the beast of the thorns. Rusty breaks a branch of one of the nearby trees and beats the beast to death. He turns around and picks up his father "dad come on get up" tears rolling down his face. Radioactive groans in agony, His breathing gets shallow; he raises his bloody hoof to rusty's face "good l..." radioactive had lost the battle of life. The young unicorn dug a grave for the stallion that had brought him up. All the time crying "dad I will always miss you" a few weeks later he was hunting for something to kill and came across canterlot. Where he made a living reappearing wagons and the odd mechanical toy. By night fall he became the dark colt. A title he hadn't chosen for himself. The first pony victim he killed was called Anna, her gorgeous mane and tail fell perfectly but she was rude and ignorant to everypony she hadn't to go. He took a wrench from the garage he worked at and clip it on to her ear and ripped it clean off. She screamed in pain, blood spurting out of the wound. She slowly bled to death. He trotted off taking the wrench with him and then dropping it in coke the acid in the drink would wash all the blood away. Then he cleaned himself off and climbed into his bed. When he awoke he found a copy of equstria daily on his door step. In bold black letters MURDER! He noticed every pony gathering around so he trotted with the crowd. He found himself outside princess celestia's castle. He gulped oh no he thought to himself sorely she would find out. This time he had gotten away with it but next time he would have to get rid of the body. His next victim would be a member of the royal guard. He was going after shining armour himself. He would catch him whilst he was patrolling the border of the castle. Which he did and then straps him down with plastic; restraining him and then each day cutting him until he finally gave up. Rusty felt so alive he never wanted this feeling to stop. "Now to get rid of the body" he said casually. He chopped shining armours body up into small chucks and then buried him. He was completely unrecognisable. He thought for months who would his next victim would be then one day it clicked Princess Luna. "This one is going to be tricky" he said smiling and rubbing his hooves together. As time passed some purple pony invented what they called the auto mobile. Rusty passed the time fixing them when they went wrong. Princess Celestia soon noticed rusty's talent and appointed him to the royal engineer. This meant he would be closer to Luna. Soon he fell in love with a mere called Emma it didn't end happy he couldn't help it he killed her whilst she was sleeping. He dug a 6ft five hole and threw her in; there she lies for all eternity. He worked harder than ever to at least kidnap Luna and finally he succeeded. He had her chained up in his basement. Her moth gagged using one of his cyan scarves. Her long blue glittery mane grew dull and then he did it he killed the princess of the night. She had starved to death and just to torment celestia he put her in her bedroom just like she was asleep. When the princess found her little sister, she was outraged and ordered the killer give himself in when no pony did she had everypony's house searched. They found nothing he had learned from past mistakes to clean every little thing. The only evidence they had was the cyan scarf but who would think a simple engineer would kill a princess. A few mounts later rusty was taken into custardy and was trilled he confessed to it all. What did he have to live for any way? He was beheaded in front of every stallion mare and foul in canterlot as a warning to others.

**The end **

**Written by Smithy Forever for Aaron L Rikley thank you for allowing me to use your oc Rusty and his father radioactive **


End file.
